prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Selenite
Selenite 'is an antagonist in [[Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure|''Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure]]. She is the youngest child of the Void Triad, a trio of siblings who serve as Sardonyx's enforcers. Starting from episode 6, she adopts a disguise as '''Tsukiko Hoshikawa, a human junior high school student, alongside her older twin sister, Tourmaline, in order to keep tabs on Pretty Cure. Personality Appearance Selenite is a slender and unusually, almost inhumanly pale girl. She has sharp features, and her silver eyes reflect very little light, giving them a glassy, inhuman appearance. Her hair is pale pink, grows out a bit past her shoulders and is tied into low pigtails. Her outfit consists of a gray tunic with dark violet trim, fastened at the center by a dark violet belt with a silver buckle inset with a cloudy white gemstone, dark gray shorts, and dark violet tights. A short violet mantle, which is trimmed with silver fur and tied at the front by a violet bow, sits at her shoulders. She wears shin-length gray boots, the back of her left hand is inset with a cloudy white gemstone, and she has gray half-crescent earrings. When disguised as Tsukiko Hoshikawa, she is slightly less pale - although still markedly so - and her eyes tint gray and become less inhuman-looking, albeit still noticeably dull. Her hair tints maroon and becomes shorter, being worn in a short bob and ornamented by a black headband with a small bow. The gem on the back of her hand is not visible in this form. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt, black tights, and black dress shoes. During colder months, Selenite's casual wear consists of a white hoodie with a heart symbol, a gray denim skirt, and blue and gray checked sneakers. During warmer months, she wears a sleeveless silver shirt with multicolored iron-on rabbit patches over a lacy white camisole, a khaki skirt, and white slip-ons. Relationships Abilities "I am Selenite, member of the Void Triad and servant to Lady Sardonyx." As a member of the Void Triad, Selenite has been loaned a fraction of Sardonyx's gift, which she channels through her gem, allowing her to blacken the Roaring Sparks of targets and create Utsuroids. This power is not infinite and requires recharging for a period of time between uses, forcing her to switch off with her siblings. In order to aid with her given task, she is able to use magic to bind her targets in place, making it impossible for them to escape before their Roaring Spark is successfully extracted and corrupted, and teleport freely between Illuster and Earth. Like her siblings, Selenite possesses strength, speed, and durability on par with Pretty Cure. Although she is physically strong, she is a bit on the clumsy side, at least while fighting alone. She possesses control over the power of light, which she usually uses in the form of photon blasts or bursts of light created by her mallet. She possesses a strong link with rabbits; while she cannot directly control them, they recognize her as one of their own, instinctively flock to her, and can be convinced to carry out her wishes. Selenite is implied to no longer be human, having been brought back from an unspecified disaster that befell the Kingdom of Crystals via the power of Sardonyx's gift. Because of the nature of this revival, Selenite is missing most of her memories, possesses her current inhuman appearance, and does not need to eat or sleep, although she is certainly able to do both in order to pass herself off as a normal girl. Items * Selenite's Mallet: Tourmaline's sidearm, a large gray and black mallet, which she can use for melee attacks or as a conduit for her powers. While stronger than her siblings' weapons, it is also difficult for her to aim well, making attacks from it easier for the Cures to evade. Etymology Selenite '''is a variety of the mineral gypsum, which is usually transparent and colorless and is named for the Ancient Greek word for the moon. '''Tsukiko '''means "moon child" '''Hoshikawa means "star river" Category:Female Characters Category:Villains